


Ask the Prankverse

by FavoriteofChaos



Series: The prankverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteofChaos/pseuds/FavoriteofChaos
Summary: If you have questions for any of those that are in the Prankverse they will answer as best they can.





	1. Chapter 1

Ask questions for my Prankverse.

You can ask the Star Sanses, The prankster, and the Dark Sanses any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Idunno asks

For Dream: How did you decide whose clothes to switch for maximum annoyance? ex, Lust swapping with Outertale 

Dream thinks for a bit. “I don’t do it for annoyance. I just do it for fun.”


End file.
